powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bad Reflection on You
Plot To be added. Synopsis Rita Repulsa hatches her newest plan: her latest monster, Twin Man, and a team of four Putties will go to Earth, masquerade as the Power Rangers and ruin their reputation. Once they arrive on Earth, Twin Man and his Putties disguise themselves as the Rangers, with Twin Man as Jason. They also have to wear dark sunglasses to hide their red eyes. The fake Power Teens enter Angel Grove High School and start sabotaging the school's drinking fountain by pouring laundry detergent into it. Bulk and Skull walk by, with Skull hitting on the fake Kimberly and the fake Billy grabs a friend of Billy by the shirt and tosses him on the floor. Soon, Mr. Caplan goes to have a drink, but gets squirted in the face with suds. Caplan yells at the teens that they're going into detention. The impostors then leave, just as the real Power Teens exit the classroom. They see what's happening, and Jason turns the fountain off. But unfortunately, the five are forced to take the blame for what their doppelgangers did by sharing detention with Bulk and Skull. Meanwhile, Twin Man and his Twin Rangers, now morphed, attack downtown Angel Grove. Back at the school, the real Power Rangers discover first hand what Bulk and Skull do whenever they're in detention, Skull asks Kimberly about their date, but is rejected. Soon, when Bulk pulls out a TV from his schoolbag, there's a news report that the "Power Rangers" are attacking innocent people downtown. The five friends are shocked to see this and want to stop them, but they can't since they're in detention. However, Zack has an idea. He asks Bulk and Skull if they would like to see a magic trick. The two bullies agree, and Zack asks them to cover both their eyes and ears, and start counting to ten. Soon, the Rangers morph and teleport downtown, just as Scorpina and the Twin Rangers cause havoc. And so, it's Ranger against Ranger. The Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers easily defeat their clones, who turn back into Putties, as the Red Ranger manages to defeat Twin Man and shed his disguise. Then, the Power Rangers destroy Twin Man with their Blade Blaster tower formation and the Power Blaster. Not too long, the citizens of Angel Grove show up and thank the Rangers for getting rid of the impostors. Back at Angel Grove High, Bulk and Skull notice that the teens have disappeared, so they report it to Mr. Caplan. But, the five Power Teens quickly teleport back into the classroom in time. Bulk and Skull are confused on how they did it, and Jason and Kimberly explain that it was all done with mirrors. The five teens then head home, while Bulk and Skull are stuck with even more detention. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) / Evil Jason (Evil Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) / Evil Zack (Evil Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) / Evil Billy (Evil Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) / Evil Trini (Evil Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) / Evil Kimberly (Evil Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *??? as Billy's Friend *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Bryan Cranston as Twin Man (voice) Notes * First episode to feature evil double of the Power Rangers which would become a common occurrence over the years of the show. Errors *As Twin Man (as the evil Red Ranger) prepares to strike a citizen of Angel Grove with his Power Sword, what looks exactly like the original unmorphed version of the Power Sword flies down and strikes his hand, stopping him. * Considering how big Angel Grove High School is, why was no one else around to watch over or at least look in on the Rangers and Bulk and Skull? * Zordon and Alpha seemingly give up on the Rangers extremely quickly, making no attempt to contact them. * When covering his ears, Bulk could apparently hear Skull's inability to count yet missed the Rangers loud morphing call. Pop Culture References * Evil Billy's "Pasta-la-Pizza" line is taken from Arnold Schwarzenegger's line in Terminator 2: Judgment Day and would be repeated by Alpha after he completed the foam sprayer device in "Grumble Bee", and by Alpha again in The Wanna-Be Ranger. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode